


After the Ordeal

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've had a rough day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Ordeal

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 197

Civilization, when they finally reach it, is a bar; Jack immediately downs a shot of whiskey.

"Same for me," the Doctor says, his voice even harsher than usual. "With a ginger beer chaser."

The bartender raises zir antennae; Jack recognizes it as a questioning gesture. "You heard what the man said."

"I did," zie says, and inclines zir head in a show of interest. Any other day, Jack might take zir up on it, but after what they've seen today ...

Rose orders tea, and clutches it as if she's hoping it will warm her; Jack doesn't hold out much hope.


End file.
